


Brave

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Festive Ficlets 2019 [6]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, Insecurity, Light Angst, Mention Of Homophobia, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: On the night of the Avengers’ Christmas Party, Carol panics over what the team will think of her relationship. However, one Lt. Trouble comes to the rescue and reminds her how brave she is and that there are only two people in the world whose opinions really matter.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: Festive Ficlets 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559245
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Brave

Carol smiled when Maria pressed a kiss to her cheek. She looked beautiful - not that she didn’t always; Carol made sure to tell her at least twice a day how wonderful she was - in a black jumpsuit, understated but flattering beyond belief. They didn’t normally dress up on the weekends, or ever really, but tonight was the Avengers’ Christmas party. It took Carol’s breath away to see her partner this way and it was all she could do not to lock the door and stay home instead. It was the season to be gay, after all. 

“I’ll go check the bike is ready to go. See you downstairs in five?” Maria kissed her again, running her hands down Carol’s side as she pulled her closer. Carol had been to the furthest reaches of the universe but nowhere was as wonderful as being in her girlfriend’s arms. This was perfection. 

Separating was a bitter but necessary thing if they ever wanted to be on their way. Thankfully, Maria had enough self control for them both and stepped away so Carol didn’t have to be the one to break the embrace. She paused at the door, gaze lingering over Carol’s curves, committing her to memory as if she was disappearing for months, not minutes. “Five minutes, okay?”

“Promise." 

Carol held her hand over her heart, a soft smile on her face as Maria turned to leave. She waited until the door clicked shut before collapsing on the edge of their bed, head buried in her palms. Her heart was racing and she could barely keep her hands from shaking. She felt sick to her stomach with nerves. How she’d been able to hold the facade for so long was a mystery. 

The last thing she wanted to do was to lie to Maria but she had seemed so excited for tonight that Carol didn’t want to ruin it for her. It was the first time they were going out in public together, as partners and not just friends, and it was terrifying. What would everyone think of her? What if they hated her? 

Things had changed since when she was a child, growing up in a world which had barely tolerated the idea let alone the practicality of two women being together, but she couldn’t shake that deeply ingrained fear of someone finding out the truth about her. 

As her thoughts spiralled, Carol found it harder to breath. She tore her necklace away but it did little to ease her constricting throat. "I can’t do this.”

“Auntie Carol? Mum wants to know if you’re ready.”

“Just another minute,” Carol called, unable to mask the trembling in her voice. 

The door squeaked open and Monica stepped inside, immediately running to her side. She jumped up onto the bed and rubbed circles on her shoulders. “Are you okay? Are you sick? What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine. I just… I need a minute.”

“You’re never sick! Is it some kind of alien infection?” When she received no answer, Monica uncurled her legs and said, “Wait here, I’ll go get mum. She’ll know what to do." 

Carol’s head shot up. That was the last thing she needed. "Don’t. I’ll be fine. Please don’t get Maria.”

Monica frowned, not quite following. She did, however, sit back down and take Carol’s hand, visibly concerned to feel her shaking. “Tell me what’s wrong. I’m scared.”

“Me too.” Carol tried to laugh but it came out as more of a choked cry.

“But you’re Captain Marvel! You’re not scared of anything!”

Carol shook her head, wishing that were true. The universe was brimming with terrifying, power hungry tyrants but she’d rather face a hundred of them over this one single party. She brushed a curl from Monica’s face and smiled sadly. “Today I’m just Carol Danvers and she’s terrified.”

“I think just Carol Danvers is pretty great.” Monica jumped to her feet. She was just taller than Carol like this and the young girl used the extra inch to her advantage. Shoulders back, chest puffed out, Monica confidently commanded the attention of her audience of one. “Before you got your powers, you were still the coolest person I knew. You helped me sneak into the cockpit of that secret air force ship. You stand up for people in the supermarket who can’t themselves. You always save me from the spiders in the attic. Carol Danvers is just as brave as Captain Marvel.”

Swooping her up into tight embrace, Carol pressed a kiss to Monica’s forehead. Her words weren’t enough to completely eliminate the fear of judgement but they provided some well needed perspective. These were her teammates, her friends. They had accepted her as Captain Marvel and would do the same as regular Carol Danvers. If they didn’t, she’d do what she had always done and make them change their minds. 

Having squirmed out of Carol’s arms, Monica brushed the tears from Carol’s eyes and frowned. She grabbed a makeup wipe from the dresser and cleaned the black splodges from Carol’s face, going so far as to remove the painfully applied eyeshadow too. 

“This is not you,” Monica declared. She rummaged through her mum’s make up bag (there wasn’t much choice as neither bothered often) until she found what she was looking for. With the skill of a professional, she applied a quick, light dash of colour then nodded approvingly at the results. “Much better. Now, get your ass downstairs before mum comes to find you.”

“What did you just say?” Carol asked, not all surprised by Monica’s attitude. The young girl at least had the grace to grin and run away before she could be told off and Carol was quick to follow.

In the garage, Maria was patiently waiting. She’d donned a leather jacket over her jumpsuit and smiled when her two girls walked in. “Finally! I thought you’d decided to fly there instead. Your makeup looks good, by the way.”

“You can thank Trouble for that.” 

Monica kissed her mum, whispering something in her ear that made Maria’s expression soften as she looked over to Carol. She extended her arm, her smile brightening when Carol laced their fingers together. With a gentle tug towards the bike, Maria said, “I love you. Don’t ever forget that. Now. Are you ready?”

Carol glanced between them, bright smiles on their faces, and her heart swelled. She realised then that she held the love of the two most important people in the world, or at least her world, and that no one else’s opinion mattered. Straightening her jacket, Carol hopped onto the bike and wrapped her arms around Maria’s waist. “I’m ready. Let’s do this.”


End file.
